Ichirin No Hana
by Kusanagi de Tsurugi
Summary: pengorbanan Ulquiorra demi menyelamatkan gadis yang ia cintai. UlqixHime pertama...song fic..RnR please...XD


Disclaimer: Either BLEACH and Ichirin No Hana are not mine...XD

* * *

**Ichirin No Hana**

Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo

Kawari nante hoka ni inainda

Karenai de ichirin no hana

(You are the only "you"

There is no such thing as your replacement

Don't wilt away, single flower)

"Ulquiorra...?" tanya Orihime ketika seseorang membuka pintu kamar tempat Aizen menyekapnya.

"Ya...ini aku Hime.." jawab Ulquiorra sambil berjalan mendekati Orihime.

Lalu Orihime mengalungkan lengannya di leher Ulquiorra dan memeluknya erat. Sejak Orihime pertama kali dibawa ke Las Noches, Orihime jatuh cintai kepada sang espada bermata hijau itu. Baginya Ulqiuorra adalah satu-satunya cahaya di Hueco Mundo yang bagaikan neraka ini. Dia adalah bunga indah yang mekar di tengah padang pasir yang gersang.

Hikari ga matomo ni sashikomanai

Kimi wa maru de hikage ni saita hana no you

Nozonda hazu jyanakatta basho ni

Ne wo harasete ugokezu ni irunda ne

(You are like a flower

That bloomed in a dark shadow

Even though you're in a place you didn't wish to be,

You can't move because of your roots)

"Maafkan aku Hime...aku tidak bisa membawamu keluar dari sini," bisik Ulquiorra di telinga Orihime.

"Tidak apa-apa...asal aku bisa terus bersamamu. Neraka seperti ini tak seberapa bagiku," kata Orihime sambil menatap mata hijau Ulquiorra.

"Dengar Hime, sebentar lagi akan ada shinigami yang datang menolongmu...pergilah bersama mereka..." kata Uluqiorra sambil tersenyum tapi matanya terlihat sangat sedih.

"Tapi...aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu," kata Orihime menolehkan wajahnya ke samping. Ia tidak mau jika sampai berpisah dengan orang yang ia cintai dan juga mencintainya.

"Hime...Bunga yang indah sepertimu tidak cocok di padang pasir yang gelap ini...aku ingin kau mendapatkan cahaya dan mekar dengan indah..." kata Ulquiorra sambil memegang dagu Orihime agar wajah Orihime bertatapan lagi dengannya.

"Kalau begitu kau ikutlah denganku!" kata Orihime dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Air mata mulai menitik di pipinya yang memerah bagaikan buah plum.

"Aku pun ingin ikut bersamamu...aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu," kata Ulqiorra sambil menghapus air mata di pipi Orihime.

"Kenapa?" tanya Orihime pelan. Air matanya mulai mengalir lagi.

"Karena aku adalah seorang espada dan tempatku adalah di sini..."

Tojikaketa kimochi haki daseba

(Just spit out your closed-up feelings)

"Hime...aku mencintaimu..." kata Ulquiorra sambil mencium bibir Orihime yang bagaikan kelopak bunga sakura.

Ini adalah salam perpisahanku untukmu, Hime...

Itami mo kurushimi mo subete wo uketomeru yo

Dakara nakanai de

Waratte ite ichirin no hana

(I'll accept all of your pain and suffering

So please don't cry

Please smile, single flower)

"Shinigami..." kata Ulquiorra ketika berhadapan dengan Ichigo, "bawalah dia bersamamu!" lalu ia menyerahkan Orihime pada Ichigo.

"Ulquiorra...!" teriak Orihime sambil menangis ketika melihat orang yang ia cintai perlahan pergi meninggailkannya. Orihime ingin sekali mengejarnya tetapi Ichigo menahannya.

"Maafkan aku Hime...tapi inilah yang terbaik bagimu..." kata Ulquiorra beranjak pergi meninggalkan Orihime bersama Ichigo.

Ima ni mo karete shimai sou na

Kimi no mujyaki na sugata ga mou ichido mitakute

(I wanted to see your innocent figure

That looked as if it were about to wilt, one more time)

"Kejar Shinigami itu dan rebut kembali wanita itu..." perintah Aizen kepada para espadanya.

'Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka membawa Hime ke sini lagi...' kata Ulquiorra dalam hati, 'jika ia terus berada di tempat gelap ini, maka bunga itu tidak akan pernah mekar...'

Kimi no chikara ni naritainda

(I want to become your strength)

"Ulquirra apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak espada ke-6, Grimjow, ketika

Melihat sang espada bermata hijau itu berdiri diantara dirinya dan Ichigo yang sedang bertarung.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menghalangi mereka!" jawab Ulqiorra sambil menembakkan ceronya kepada Grimjow.

Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo

Teki ni mawasu toki ga kite mo

Kimi no koto mamori nuku kara

(Even if there comes a time

When the whole world becomes our enemy

I'll protect you)

"Owh...jadi karena wanita itu kau menghianati kami?" kata Strak yang sekarang berdiri di hadapan Ulquiorra, Orihime dan Ichigo. Dibekalang Strak espada yang lain sudah mulai berkumpul.

Ulquiorra memeluk Orihime dengan erat. Dia membenamkan wajahnya dirambut strawberry blond Orihime. Lalu kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya kembali dan menatap espada yang lain dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan.

"Shinigami..." kata Ulquiorra sambil menatap Ichigo, "bawalah dia pergi bersamamu...Biar aku yang menghadang mereka. Selama itu bawalah ia pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempat ini!"

Ichigo mengangguk mengerti, lalu ia menggendong Orihime dan bershunpo secepat yang ia bisa.

YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER

YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME

YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER

YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT...

TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT

NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER

"Ulquiorra...!" teriak Orihime ketika Ichigo membawanya menjauh dari tempat itu, "Ichigo, lepaskan aku! Aku ingin ke tempat Ulquiorra!" ronta Orihime.

Tetapi Ichigo tak menghiraukannya dan malah menambah kecepatan shunponya.

Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo

Ima made mo kore kara saki ni mo

Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo

Teki ni mawasu toki ga kite mo

Kimi no koto mamori nuku kara

Makenai de ichirin no hana

(You are the only "you"

Till now and from now on

Even if there comes a time

When the whole world becomes our enemy

I'll protect you

So don't give up, single flower)

"Ichigo kenapa kau membawaku pergi?" teriak Orihime dengan marah. Sekarang ini mereka sudah berada di tempat yang aman dan berkumpul dengan Rukia, Renji, Uryu dan Chad, "aku ingin ke tempat Ulquiora! Aku ingin mati bersamanya!"

PlaaAaakkk... Rukia menampar Orihime.

"kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Padahal Ulquirra sudah mengorbankan dirinya demi dirimu. Kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya, jangan membuat pengorbanannya menjadi sia-sia!" teriak Rukia marah.

Orihime jatuh berlutut sambil memegang pipinya yang ditampar Rukia. 'Apa yang Rukia katakan benar!' kata Orihime dalam hati, "Maafkan aku...maafkan aku Ulquiorra..." isaknya. Air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya.

YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER

YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME

YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER

YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT...

TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT

NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER

Hime...

Ulquiorra menatap langit hitam dari Hueco Mundo yang tak pernah berubah sedikitpun. Sekarang ini dia sedang berbaring di tengah padang pasir yang gersang.

Andai aku terlahir kembali. Aku ingin bisa terlahir di tempat yang sama denganmu. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu, menjagamu dan melihatmu tumbuh menjadi bunga yang indah. Aku juga ingin bisa mekar bersama di bawah cahaya matahari yang sama denganmu, Hime...

* * *

Yapz...song fic ke-3 kusa...

Ini dipesan khusus (pake telor 5) oleh nona Schiffer. Semoga nona suka...=3

Gomen kalau fic ini ga nyambung dan kesannya di paksain masuk dengan lagunya. Maklum kusa baru kali ini nulis fanfic HimexUlqi...XD

Yapz...if you like this fic, review please...=3

-kusanagi-


End file.
